Self Reflections of a Shattered Illusionist
by Trampsy
Summary: Drabbles Centering Around Female Mukuro. This will include both Theme Challenges I do and just random Drabbles. Ratings from K to M.
1. Front Page

A Collection of Random Drabbles Centering around Fem!Mukuro.

Ranging from K to M in the Rating Department. They were originally posted on tumblr, but I decided to move them here. Please Excuse all Grammatical and Spelling errors, I did not recheck them for errors.

Enjoy~


	2. Random Drabble 1

**Rating: T**

_(This is based on a headcannon for My Female!Mukuro on Tumblr. Where she is physically unable to carry a child to full term because the eye takes the soul of her unborn child. It often causes her to become distraught and in pain.)_

* * *

A bitter chuckle escaped pale lips as pain filled eyes stared at the sea in front of her. Gloved hands rested in the pockets of a black jacket that covered over the cheap hospital gowns they had given her. Messy and tangled hair whipped around her frail frame as the wind stormed up along the cliff. Her feet covered in mud and blood from making the long walk to this remote place.

Life was beyond cruel to the twenty-six year old illusionist, giving her a beautiful miracle then ripping it from her shaking hands. From making her a violent experiment by her parents' sick game to preventing her from every having a child of her own. And now this last cruel devastating action disguised as a precious miracle.

Mukuro had gotten pregnant once more, and expected the worst and had mentally prepared to deal with the cleanup and the pain that would follow after. But the months flew by, and nothing bad had occurred. Hope, excitement, and awe filled her being as she became protective and did everything in her power to keep this child healthy. The doctor's hadn't found anything wrong with the small child, who she found out, was going to be a baby boy. Ren was his decided name, which meant lotus, a sign of rebirth.

But during the birth a complication had arose and the child was born still. In her head, the scene of the small boy covered in blood and his skin color was wrong. The only thing she could was stare in horror at her miracle child that would never more breath. Never open his eyes to see his mom, who craved to see just a little bit of movement.

The cry of anguish and sorrow that escaped the illusionist's lips was one that shattered the hearts of the Vongola that waited outside, even the cold-hearted Hitman's and the Steeled Carnivore's hearts had clenched at the sound.

When finally the last tear fell from her swallow eyes, her expression had gone blank. All she would do was stare at the opposite wall and would only respond with a nod or a shake of her head. Even with the anti-depressants they gave her to try to help her through did nothing to cure this blank expression. By the third night, the woman couldn't take it anymore. With light movements, she grabbed her leather jacket and used illusions to escape into the night.

She knew they must have seen her empty bed and were searching for her, but she didn't care. She was done, there was only so much that even she could take. With a slow, but determined motion, she pulled the gun she had swiped from a police officer to her head. A soft chuckle escaped her lips and a smile of true happiness stretched across her lips as she pulled the trigger.

_Bang._

_In the setting sun, a body of a woman collapsed against the grass, in her hand, her relief from this tragic circle. _


	3. 100 Theme Challenge 001 Blood

**Rating: T**

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

In a bath where the water had run cold, sat a pale woman, who was once a figure of beauty and mischief. But instead there sits a fully clothed woman, whose knees were curled up to her chest, and her damp blue hair stuck to her back, as she remained emotionless. Her blank two toned eyes stared into the water that was slowly growing darker.

Rolling down her calves, staining the skin in its path, was a trail of red. From her wrist, it dripped into the cold water.

She was done with it, she was done with everything. The pain had become too overwhelming for her. The woman had finally released her heart into the hands of another, only to have it crushed and thrown away. She was done with this world.

Her body swayed as it rested against the side of the tub, her eyes drifting such as the lack of blood began to take its effect.

_Maybe the next life would be much kinder._


	4. 100 Theme Challenge 002 Chocolate

**Rating: K+**

Lying on a rather damaged couch, the woman relaxed in the cold room. A look of rather sorrow and depression swirled in her eyes. Blue hair drifted over her shoulder and down her chest, as gloved hand reached over and plucked a piece of chocolate from a decorated box. With an uninterested look, she bit into the soft rich chocolate.

But it still didn't give her the same satisfaction that it used to. The chocolate that was once rich and sweet was bland and tasteless. She was just eating them more out of habit, rather than anything else. The once sweet creamy chocolate filling, plain and bitter.

She could only release a sigh as she reached over and grabbed her glass of wine. Tipping her head back, she downed the full glass in one breath before setting down on the broken box that was used as a table.

_Maybe the next day would bring her joy, but she figured it would only lead to more pain._


	5. 100 Theme Challenge 003 Sex

**Rating: T**

A soft moan escaped tinted purple lips, as two gloved hand ran through the erratic purple locks. Familiar lips gently rested against the others, and he leaned forward to meet the lips, but tauntingly, the woman pulled back. A light chuckled escaped her lips as he groaned lowly.

She was teasing the male and he couldn't do a thing about it, since his hands were tied behind his back with the woman's tie and his vision was cut off with a silk black blindfold. He couldn't see or even touch the illusionist who was taunting him with stray touches against his chest and with slight rocks of her hips as she rested in his lap. Her gloved fingers ran down his chest, running over the crevices and dips.

Soft velvet lips ran down the male's chin, kissing the skin as she laved the male's body in revering soft brushes. With them, Sex wasn't always about getting to the main event after all some denial and teasing can make the main event much more pleasurable.


	6. 100 Theme Challenge 004 Love

**Rating: K+**

Love was a fickle thing. Fleeting and quick. It always slipped through the gloved and scarred fingers. It was such a beautiful thing, but like all beautiful things, they avoided the woman who desperately needed it.

But she would pretend that she wouldn't care, she would hide the want deep insider her guarded and flawless mask. But while she laughs and torments the cruel world around her, inside the urge bled and contorted in pain.

All she wished was to find the person, the person who wished to see the frightened and pained filled little girl that hid inside the sadistic and devious woman. Someone who would pull the broken and damaged heart into their arms, put it back together, and in the end, cherish it.

But like all pure things, this would never happen to the woman. After all, the woman was seen as a being truly evil, one who would eat the heart of anyone who gave it to her.

So she will walk the broken glass filled road; bare footed. Leaving a trail of blood in her wake, as she continues after the path filled with loneliness.


	7. 100 Theme Challenge 005 Hate

**Rating: T**

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

"Shishou… Shishou… what is wrong Shishou? Why is the pineapple haired fairy moping?" She heard from behind her closed and locked door, but she refused to answer as she sat in the corner of her room, her knees pulled to her chest, her expression blank.

It has happened again, none of the others could tell, because she never got that big. A bad case of the stomach flu is what they thought. But none knew that she went through the pain again, her body had convinced and then merciless rejected and killed the life that was developing inside her.

The pain of misscarriage was nothing compared to the emotional and mental pain she was putting herself through. Though the blood was cleaned up, she could still see it in her mind. The blood. The blood that was once her child, now nothing. She couldn't help the tear that trickled down her cheek, as she curled herself in on her knees.

Mukuro could hear the jiggling of the door knob as they tried to get in, but she had locked in illusions. She just needed to be alone, she needed to get ahold of herself. The blunette had to be strong and not let her family know, how much she loathed herself.


End file.
